Sonic/Thomas
Cast * Sonic as Thomas (Both the main heroes) * Antonie as Edward (Both Wise) * Espio as Henry (Henry's voice suits Espio) * Vector as Gordon (Both Are Strong) * Knuckles as James (Both Grumpy and Vain) * Tails as Percy (Both Young) * Chuck Thorndyke as Toby (Both Old) * Rotor as Duck (Both reliable) * Heavy & Bomb as Donald & Douglas * Lucas as Oliver * Dr. Robotnik as Diesel (Dr. Robotnik and Diesel are both the main villains) * Mighty & Ray as Bill & Ben * Breezy as Daisy (Both lazy and stubborn) * Rouge as Mavis (Both were rude in thier debuts) * Rocket as Stepney * Sally Acorn as Molly * Sonic Jr. as Bertie * Captain Rescue as Salty * Big the Cat as Harvey * Scratch & Grounder as Arry and Bert (Scratch and Grounder are brothers, just like Arry and Bert) * Chip as Fergus * Male Cheese as Skarloey * Chocola as Rheneas * Danny as Sir Handel * Chris as Peter Sam * E-102 Gamma as Rusty * E-123 Omega as Duncan * Athair as Duke * G.U.N. Commander as Bertram * Toadsworth as Proteus * Big Griz and Big Mike as Mighty Mac * Mr. Tanaka as Arthur * Cream as Lady * Gerald Robotnik as Diesel 10 (Gerald Robotnik is a villain in Sonic X and the games) * Decoe & Bocoe as Splatter & Dodge * King Acorn as Sir Topham Hatt (Both in charge of The Planet Mobius and The Sodor Railway) * Queen Acorn as Lady Hatt (Both wives of King Acorn and Sir Topham Hatt * Wes Weasley as Terence * Lily's Brother as Trevor * Froggy as Toad * Emerl as Derek * Snively as Bulgy (Both devious and stupid) * Mama Robotnik as Elizabeth (Both mothers to Dr. Robotnik and Diesel) * Coconuts as George * Ari as Murdoch * Shadow as Spencer (Shadow is a villain in Sonic X and the games) * Tikal as Caroline * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Cranky * Cluck as Scruffey * The President as Mr. Percival * Budgie (from Budgie The Little Helicopter) as Harold * Amy Rose as Emily (Both in love with Sonic and Thomas) * The Robots as The Troublesome Trucks * Fang as Smudger * Bark as Bulstrode * Flicky as Jeremey * Silver as Stanley * Lily & Her Sister as Annie & Clarabel * Female Cheese as Henrietta * Orson (from Garfields & Friends) as Jack * Booker (from Garfield & Friends) as Alfie * Odie (from Garfield & Friends) as Oliver (Pack) * Wart & Mort (from Garfield & Friends) as Max & Monty * Plato (from Garfield & Friends) as Kelly * Garfield (from Garfield & Friends) as Byron * Wade (from Garfield & Friends) as Ned * Lanolin (from Garfield & Friends) as Isobella * Bo (from Garfield & Friends) as Nelson * Roy (from Garfield & Friends) as Patrick * Sheldon (from Garfield & Friends) as Buster * Liz (from Garfield & Friends) as Miss Jenny * Jon (from Garfield & Friends) as The Foreman * Max as Whiff (Both filthy) * Bill as Scruff * Trevor as Dennis * Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Rocky * Charmy as Billy * Dulcy as Madge * Zeb as Hank * Cosmo as Flora * Sam Speed as Victor * Metal Sonic as The Spiteful Breakvan * Blaze as Old Slow Coach * Doctor Warpnik as D261 * Lupe as Belle * Sleet as Den * Dingo as Dart * Flip as Neville * The Lava Monsters as The Horrid Lorries * Quark as The Angry Policeman * Denita Stokes (president of Humans Against Genesis) as The Stationmaster's Wife * Special Guests from The Simpsons * Homer Simpson as Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) * Milhouse as Junior * Lisa Simpson as Lily * Chief Wiggum as Patch * Ned Flanders as Burnett Stone * Principal Skinner as Billy Twofeathers * Marge Simpson as Stacy Jones * Maude Flanders as Lilly's Mom * Bumblebee Man as Mutt * Mr. Burns as PT Boomer Category:Sonic Parodies Category:Thomas Parodies